


Play, пауза

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Incest, M/M, OOC, Slice of Life, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: Маленькая сцена в гримерке приводит к чему-то странному.
Relationships: Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Play, пауза

***

Гул в голове стоял ужасный. Как будто к людям в зале, грохоту бочки на сцене, реву гитар, дребезжанию синтезатора, подзвучке, добавили камней, погремушек, включили на небе гром в самый раскаленный день лета и бензопилу «Дружба» заодно, и все это смешали в зубодробительный коктейль миксером. Такое состояние накатывало регулярно уже несколько месяцев подряд, независимо от концертов и того, насколько раздражающими были окружающие. Побочный эффект. Вскоре отпустило. Но было так паршиво, что хотелось залиться чем угодно, и желательно, до поросячьего визга. 

Вадим стоял в дверном проеме и с легким удивлением рассматривал фигуру неизвестной женщины. Точнее сказать, пытался на ней хотя бы сфокусироваться. Картинка плыла пятнами, тусклый свет обрисовывал мягкие, женственные формы, радуя глаз и содержимое штанов. Что она делала в гримерке и почему шарилась по сумкам и пакетам – было непонятно. Среди сотрудниц ДК ее не было, иначе Вад обратил бы на нее внимание. Фанатка? Не, ну в сумках копаться – это уже перебор. Можно последить, что она устроит, и как потом будет отмазываться. Вадик ехидно улыбнулся. Тем более поглядеть вроде было на что. Небольшая круглая задница, предположительно, воровки, была призывно обтянута джинсами, сверху какая-то неброская кофта скрывала плечи. «Черт, широкие, но зато грудь должна быть ого-го». Красивые волосы до плеч, завитые мелкими кудряшками. «Химия», – авторитетно мелькнуло в голове. – «Сейчас так модно, все ходят». Женщина встряхнула головой, как будто хотела обернуться и передумала. Кудряшки немного подпрыгнули. Вадим чуть подобрался – «Значит, чувствует, что на нее смотрят». Дама в этот момент перенесла вес с одной ноги на другую, при этом чуть покрутив бедрами. Нагнулась вперед за какой-то тряпкой. Вадик, уже осоловевший от аппетитного вида и выпитой незадолго до этого мутной сорокоградусной дряни, разбавленной сладким ликером, резво шагнул, подался вперед и, одновременно со словами «А че это мы тут делаем, милая?», сжал ягодицы незнакомки. В ответ он не услышал «Ах» и слегка застенчивый, но воркующий тоненький голосок. И сумкой тоже не прилетело. В ответ он услышал: «Вадик, ты че, охуел? А поешь «Я – Гетеросексуалист!», – Глеб вяло обматерил его и заодно умудрился отдавить ему ноги своими тяжелыми ботинками. «И как я их не заметил? Как я вообще подумал на бабу?», – Вадим опешил и пытался замять ситуацию какой-то неловкой шуткой, вроде «Что мне и брата родного за жопу схватить нельзя? А раньше – вообще подтирал». Глеб только сверкнул глазами и всучил несколько пакетов со шмотками и цветами. Вадик решил ретироваться обратно в коридор и на лестницу, чтобы покурить. На выходе из комнаты оглянулся на брата, тот стоял руки в боки. «Ну как баба же, честное слово», сам себя успокаивал Вадик, но что делать с привставшим членом в штанах, он не особо понимал. 

«Милая». Надо же, блин», – только и подумал Глеб. 

*** 

Глеб знал, что Козырев позвал Вадима в свою передачу. Знал, потому что уговаривал и его тоже. Саша посоветовал не лезть. Глеб, что для него было редкостью, прислушался. А Вадик... Вадик думал, что ему это поможет. Что так проще будет сказать «нет», не станет же он обманывать не только себя, но и всю страну. Думал, что если выпотрошить себя, то будет легче. После съемок передачи Вадим ничего не говорил, просто исчез. Решил залечь на дно, пережидая оборванные журналистами телефоны. Прятался в норе от искушений или наоборот отправился в трип, Глеб не знал и знать не хотел. И так мозги напоминали густую вязкую массу. 

В ночь, когда программа должна была выйти, Глеб лежал на диване в обнимку с гитарой и щёлкал каналы. Мелодии не приходили, просто перебирал струны. Делал вид, что не ждал передачу, хотя все время поглядывал на время. А тянулось оно медленно, неравномерно вытанцовывая круги стрелками часов. И... без десяти час. Глеб спохватился и вставил потрепанную, уже несколько раз перезаписанную кассету в видак. Нажал на круглую кнопку записи. Покрутил громкость у телевизора. Завис у экрана. Миша делал вид, что он такой понимающий и отстраненный, что у самого никогда не бывало «веселых путешествий». Люди в зале: разные. Доходяги и уверенные в себе, знающие этот мир на своей шкуре и нет. Вадик был... «Боже, а чего он такой тонкий?», – Глеб его по-другому увидел. Со стороны. Обычно получается иначе: слишком близко, слишком навязчиво, не вовремя, раздражающе. Не был он рядом с ним таким... инопланетным. Было одно воспоминание: Вадик тогда приехал как-то неожиданно. Май, окно было открыто. Только лампочка на столе горела, а занавеска колыхалась от ветра и бешеного запаха сирени. Глеб валялся на кровати с гитарой, Вадим сидел собранный за рабочим столом. Перебирал свои старые тетрадки, писал что-то в новой. Ворот растянутой майки чуть оголял линию к плечу. Шея не была скрыта густыми волосами, ведь недавно стригся. Казалось, кожа такая нежная, что можно поцарапать даже взглядом. Смутные мысли вертелись в голове пятнадцатилетнего подростка... 

За волосами Вадим давно стал прятаться. Опускать взгляд – тоже. А вот закусывать губу... «Какая же она пухлая, как спелая ягода», – Глеб неосознанно облизал собственные губы. Рассматривал в деталях брата. Изящные дуги бровей, кожа как будто фарфоровая. Черная одежда подчеркивает силуэт. «Крутится в кресле, чертяка. Знает, какое впечатление производит на...», – тут запнулся, подумав не про женщин, а почему-то про себя. «Черт, чего он такой... сейчас растает, как видение», – тряхнул головой, фантом и правда пропал, передача закончилась. Квадратная кнопка Stop на видаке. Нашарил пульт, нажал длинную мягкую кнопку Play, перемотка назад, Play, пауза. Красивая картинка. Глеб тронул пальцем экран, он отозвался легким ударом статики. Провел по поверхности экрана в месте, где была щека, затем двинулся к губе. Услышал шум и отдернул руку. Вовремя, в комнату вошел Вадик. У них были ключи друг друга – в «Горках» разное бывало. Глеб заметил, что брат не в себе. Кажется, на что-то решился. То ли окончательно бросить, то ли наоборот развязаться. Говорить об этом не хотелось. Никогда. Поэтому с порога, Глеб накинулся с «глупостями»: 

– О, привет! Нашу маму и тут, и там показывают! Вадик, а ты знал, что ты Демоница?   
– Чего? Глеб, ты бухал, что ли?   
– Сразу бухал. Я серьезно. Кудри длинные, взгляд томный, как будто тайну какую-то знаешь. Сам прозрачный. Ну чисто ведьма. 

Глеб спиной загораживал телевизор. Вадим покосился недоверчиво сначала на брата, потом на заляпанный лакированный шкаф, надеясь рассмотреть там свое отражение. 

– Где ты это все находишь? – черты смазывались, и разглядеть себя не удавалось.   
– Вот сейчас не нахожу. Растрепанный пришел. Помятый. Страшный, – Глебсон уселся на диван и ухмыльнулся, разглядывая Вадима. – Я про «Сумерки» твои, смотрел сейчас. Зря, кстати, пошел, Козырев – мудак. С тебя, с нас всех, не слезут потом... Да тихо, я не об этом. Ты бы себя в кадре видел, смотришься горячее любой девчонки. И в то же время такой отстраненный, недоступный, - Глеб сначала затараторил, но последние слова произнес тихо. 

Вадим окинул взглядом комнату. Мысли путались, он несколько последних дней боролся с собой, пара звонков – и можно, наконец, расслабиться... Нет, наоборот, так только гробить себя. Еще Глебовы приколы, вечно он не к месту со своими тупыми шутками. На экране застыло собственное лицо, пожалуй, действительно слишком женственное. Перебросил взгляд, в углу дивана старый сбившийся плед, рядом как-то нелепо брошена гитара. Чем он тут занимался? Глеб казался чрезмерно беззаботным, излишне веселым. Хотелось ему вмазать. Еще и улыбается одними глазами: 

– Я даже чуть не... – и сделал характерный жест рукой, обозначающий дрочку.   
– Ты че несешь, придурок? – расстояние Вадик преодолел в пол секунды, грубо толкнул брата.   
– А что, тебе можно, а мне нельзя? – прошипел обиженно. – Я ж видел тебя. И слышал.   
– Я тебя перепутал с девчонкой, ты же знаешь. Бухой был.   
– Но все равно подрочил на братика? Молчи. Я тоже хочу перепутать. 

Вадим хотел отвесить оплеуху своему братцу-извращенцу, но рука зависла в воздухе. Мысли работали хреново, но простая цепочка «новые _острые_ ощущения – почти _без вреда_ для других – _без веществ_ – Глеб _никому_ не расскажет» замкнулась в голове. 

– Ну давай. 

Глеб опешил, видно было по глазам: большие и раскрытые, они стали еще больше. А потом просто потянул Вадима на себя и поцеловал. Странные ощущения. Глеб всегда мог просто подойти и поцеловать от каких-то своих особо острых переживаний, но раньше он это делал точно без языка. 

– Погоди. Так кто у нас за девочку?   
– Сегодня ты, а завтра я. 

**Author's Note:**

> Они просто нашли предлог потрахаться наконец-то :D


End file.
